The Awkwardness of True Love
by Limesnsuch
Summary: Starts at Alec and Magnus' second date. The times they get caught by the others, and any awkward instance in between.


So guys obviously I don't own these characters, that's all Cassandra Clare! This story picks up after one insert to The Bane Chronicles (The Course of True Love) in which explains Magnus and Alec's first date. You shant not need to read it to understand my up and coming story between the two, however I strongly suggest it, it is not very long. This is the sequel to that. Once again, I am not Cassie Clare and don't own these characters. Enjoy!

Summary: Magnus and Alec are well into their second date when they are surprised by Isabelle.

The Second Date

God Point of View

Magnus

It was 7 pm that misty Friday night, the night that he and Alec had agreed to go out again. After last week's disaster date (that to the Warlock's surprise had ended much better than he had expected) he was determined to keep it low-key. Less of the werewolf taming, and tampered penne, and perhaps more romance. For once in his existence, Magnus did not know what to wear for make-up. He stared into the vast amount of glittery eye colorants and glosses and saw no solution. He decided to close his eyes and just pick one. His blindness had decided upon a gold luster that matched his skin tone.

"Ah, this one should do nicely." He had said to himself.

He had exactly an hour before Alec would arrive, he had to make the best of this time.

* * *

Alec

Isabelle heard a knock at her door.

"Izzy...I need some help." It was Alec.

"I am not cleaning your room again Alec."

"That's not..." His voice grew quieter. "That's not what I need help with...I'm going on a date..."

A sneaky grin grew on Isabelle's face as she stared at Alec's choice of apparel. He was wearing his custom shadowhunter gear, black skinny jeans and an off-black t-shirt.

"By the angel I really hope that's not what you were planning on wearing out with Magnus." She laughed.

"Isabelle do you have to be so LOUD? And no, I wasn't going to."

"Ugh. Come on Alec."

They walked across the hall to Alec's room where Isabelle picked out a baby blue button-up shirt.

"You should wear this, we all know how Magnus adores your blue eyes." A crimson blush appeared on his face. "And these..." she said venturing into his closet. She emerged with the only completely skin-tight black jeans he had.

"Izzy...those barely fit me!"

"That's the point. Now put these on!"

He stared at himself in the mirror. The blue shirt had brought out his blue eyes, and the jeans gave the impression that he actually had a pretty decent backside. He had to hand it to Isabelle, she did know how to dress to impress.

"See? Now go get em!"

"If mom and dad ask I'm..."

"I know I know, you're out to practice with Jace, I know because his excuse is the same as yours, NOW GO."

* * *

Magnus

Magnus had just finished applying the final touches to his eye shadow as he heard a knock upon his apartment door.

"Coming!"

He opened the door and was completely taken aback by Alec's choice of wardrobe. He had the shirt just buttoned high enough that you couldn't make out his shadowhunter runes, but low enough that you could imagine the outline of his abs. His jeans were skin tight, causing Magnus' to grow slightly tighter as well.

"Is this okay? I didn't really know what to wear..."

"My god Alexander." Magnus shut the door and pushed Alec up against it. "You...Are...So...Gorgeous..." Magnus whispered between kisses. Alec blushed and wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist, pulling him closer. The heat grew between them as their bodies collided in a spit-fire rage of lust. Alec may have been new at this, but that certainly didn't make him terrible.

Magnus was the first to pull away.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked self-consciously.

"Alexander...If we don't stop now I'm going to end up ravishing you before we even start our date..."

He could sense the surprise of what he had said in Alec's eyes. The last thing Magnus wanted was to scare the shadowhunter away.

Alec tried to catch his words. "Where...Where are we going Magnus?"

"Since going out had proved to be a failure last time, I figured you may want to stay in, and...We wouldn't want to destroy my make-up in the rain..."

"That sounds nice."

A candlelight dinner had appeared with the flick of Magnus' hand.

"I ordered the food myself...No promises on whether or not it is up to your standards my dear." Magnus' whispered into Alec's ear seductively.

They took their seats across from each other and Alec stared in shock. There was...takeout chinese?

"I should probably apologize in the fact that I really cannot cook to save my life...I hope you don't mind the takeout..."

"No..." Alec calmed down. "This is perfect." Magnus had pinned him for the type to prefer something simple, rather than over-done.

Mangus lifted the chopsticks and picked through the rice and chicken. He looked up to find Alec struggling to keep the sticks in his hold for more than 5 seconds.

Magnus laughed and got up.

He stood behind Alec and grabbed his hands.

"Here...This is how you hold them..." He said as he moved the chopsticks between Alec's fingers, his head right next to the young shadowhunter's.

Alec gasped at the shock of their hands touching and looked up at Magnus.

"I have suddenly seemed to lose my appetite..." Magnus said as his eyes grew dark.

Alec took the initiative and pushed Magnus up against the back of the couch, causing them both to fall over onto it.

"My my Alexander...Someone's a little excited." Magnus flashed a smile, causing Alec to gain his common blush.

Magnus pulled Alec's lips down to his and he moved his hands to Alec's behind.

Alec lifted his head in shock.

Oh no...Did Magnus start off too fast?

"Alec I..."

"Don't be sorry..." Alec leaned down to kiss Magnus. Magnus flipped them over and took dominance.

"How am I supposed to not touch you in those jeans..?"

* * *

Isabelle

Isabelle called Alec and his phone had somehow answered itself...Was that the opposite of butt-dialing?

"Alec...Hello? Alec?"

She could only hear the stifled moans coming from the other end.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Oh god no no no she didn't want to hear this.

"No please don't stop..."

Damnit...

"ALEC!" She screamed through the phone.

* * *

Alec

They stopped kissing, somewhere along the line Alec's shirt had come off, and Magnus was making his way downstairs.

"Magnus...Did you hear that?"

He moaned. "It's probably nothing Alexander..."

"DAMNIT BY THE ANGEL ALEC STOP FUCKING MAGNUS AND ANSWER ME."

Alec's mouth dropped to an O as he reached into his back pocket and saw ongoing call with Isabelle on his screen. His face turned deep red.

"Isa...Iz...Izzy...We weren't uh..." He anxiously dropped his phone on the floor causing Magnus to laugh.

"I don't care what you two were doing. Look Jace just got back from seeing Clary and mom and dad are almost home! Your cover is going to be blown if you don't make it back before them!"

She hung up.

"Shit..."

Magnus was surprised to hear his swear.

"Magnus I'm so sorry I..."

"It's fine Alexander I heard your sister." He leaned in to kiss Alec, then whispered. "To be continued..."


End file.
